The Chi Chi Saga /Book 2; The Final Goodbye/
by hotaru anne
Summary: Goku had been gone for some time now and Chi Chi misses him dreadfully.....


This is the second story in the Chi Chi Trilogy...hope you enjoyed it like the first one. By the way, no copying of this story in any manner. DBZ and all its wonderful characters do not belong to me, k? On to the story!!!  
  
  
~*The Final Goodbye*~  
The Chi Chi Saga /Part 2/  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Chi Chi could see at the other end of the infinite darkness the defiant figure of her husband, Son Goku, in his fighting attire given to him by Master Roshi with the emblem as well as the legendary trainer, King Kai. Full of tears, Chi Chi started running towards him.   
  
"I'm here, Chi Chi."  
  
Tears flooded the poor girl's face as she ran towards her supposedly-dead husband at the other end of of the darkness that enveloped them both into a tunnel of infinite dark. Strangely, pink petals began to shower from some unknown place. Odd. "Oh, Goku! I've missed you so much! If anyone should've died, it should've been me!"  
  
"No, Chi Chi, never," Goku said. "I did this all for a reason." He then turned to the light behind him that began to shine very brightly. "I have to go."  
  
"No, Goku! No, don't leave me!" She missed his strong and huge hands by an inch, then he was gone. Petals kept on falling, now showering a lot like rain as she cried out in a loud voice. A voice of pain and grief---  
  
  
Chi Chi bolted up in her bed, her eyes opening to the darkness of her room. He heart was hammering as if it wanted to escape from her ribs and her breath was very ragged as she tried to calm her nerves down.   
  
It's just a dream, Chi Chi, it's just a dream.   
  
She turned tothe other side of her bed, expecting to see her drooling husband to be lying down in a lazy position. Instead, she found no one there in her dismay. An unused pillow just sat there where Goku usually slept.   
  
He probably took a walk.   
  
Reality struck her like lightning. Goku was dead saving Earth from the evil Shelongs which came from the mystical dragonballs Kami made years ago. The dragonballs were gone now, took Goku with them to the afterlife with the hope of Goku ever coming back. Again.   
  
She fought her tears. She tried to live a normal life again, just like what Goku wanted her to. But her conscience was fighting her morality; every time Goku returned, was it for the sakes of his family, or for the world? The first time Goku had died, he returned to fight the remaining Saiyans, his blood, who were in search for the dragonballs to wish themselves for eternal life, and left her poor husband paralyzed from training for months on end. The second time he died he sacrificed himself to save Earth from Cell and his little game. He only returned to fight Majin Buu, who killed her in a process as well.   
  
Both times he returned was to save Earth. Both times were unclear if it was for the family, for her. Their eldest son, Gohan, had no time to grieve; his work and his family kept him well-occupied for hours on end. Their youngest son, Goten, was now an adult, flirting and working, leaving Chi Chi all alone. Her family was now gone.   
  
Feeling burdened by such thoughts, Chi Chi got up and pulled on a silk purple robe. She then went out the door, careful not to wake Goten up; there was no point of doing so and worrying him. Then again, he slept like a rock; just like Goku.  
  
A mosrning chill crept down her spine, making her huddle closer to the robe. How could Goku withstand such weather? She had to ask the guy one of these days...  
  
But Goku's dead.  
  
That was the final straw. "Oh, Goku, why did you do this to me?! Our family has left me all alone, as am I to die alone. Who am I to turn to when T'm alone? Who am I to talk to when there's no one busy? Who will be there to keep me sane?!" She choked in a sob. "Sometimes, I think your love for battle is more important to you. Sometimes, I think you don't really love me."  
"But I do, Chi Chi, I really do."  
  
She looked up in alarm, her power level began to rise in a state of confusion and panic, something that hasn't been done in a long time. She closed her eyes like what Yamcha had taught her before controlling her power level. "Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself."  
  
A bright glow came from behind her. She pivotted on her heel to see a man standing there, five-eleven, well-built, in a red fighting ki, raven spiky hair and a crooked, boyish grin. His eyes---  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"I guess that would be me."  
  
Overwhelmed with anguish and relief, she flung her arms around his neck and into a tender embrace. Surprisingly, he chuckled, his arms around her. "Oh, Goku, you had me so worried. Don't ever worry me like that again." She stomped on his foot.   
  
"Ouch, Chi Chi! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"For scaring me bout you dead!"  
  
Now his pained look was replaced with a serious one. "I know this was very hard on you, " he said softly, "and, I didn't want to leave you, but...Chi Chi, what they said, was true."  
  
She blinked back memories from the day Goku died. The door of their cabin flung open and in came a sobbing Pan, her granddaughter, and a very dismayed Vegeta. Chi Chi stopped stirring her soup. "Why is Pan crying?"   
  
Gohan instantly went to his daughter's side while Chi Chi and Goten scowled down at Vegeta. He didn't look too happy bout it either. "Where's Goku?" she demanded. "Where did you leave him this time? Why isn't he with you two?!"  
  
Vegeta looked up at Chi Chi. "I'm sorry, Son Chi Chi, but I'm afraid he won't be coming back." When he saw her sudden eye motion of Why? he said grimly, "Kakarott's dead. For good. With the Dragonballs."  
  
Gohan and Pan just sat there, silent.  
  
Goten stood there, speechless.   
  
Chi Chi dropped her stirring spoon in such shock, couldn't swallow what Vegeta had just said. "My Goku---dead?"  
  
Chi Chi fought panic. "But Goku! How could you be dead?You're standing in front of me right now, like any normal human being in this world of ours---"  
  
"Chi Chi." His voice was so calm, so gentle. How long has it been since she heard his voice last? "They gave me a pardon for seeing you. I told them I left without seeing you one last time." He shrugged and smiled. "So here I am."  
  
She sighed. "How long is this---pardon?"  
  
"I don't have much time, Chi Chi."  
  
Chi Chi looked away from his piercing eyes. That wasn't enough time, besides the fact that it wasn't much of an answer. There was so much she needed to say, so maany things he needed to know. She embraced him tighter, like she never wanted to let go. He said no words, but held her close.   
  
Don't leave me Goku.  
  
"Did I tell you," she said softly, "while you were gone, when Goten was small, that I'd look at him and think about you?" Tears tumbled down her face now in such grief and such lost, and trickled onto his karate ki.   
  
"Yes Chi Chi, I felt it." He let her go to look at her before he thumbed away her tears. "Chi Chi, I never knew you thought I loved fighting more than my love for my family, for you. I fought for you. For our sons to live a better life. All those aliens, all the evil that threatened our lifestyles..." He sighed. "I never knew having a tail gave me so much trouble."  
  
She chuckled sadly.   
  
"I know I never said this as much as I should've after our marriage, but I'll say it now; I love you. I always have. And I always will. In this life and the next." He held her tightly. "I will never ever abandon you." He then drew her to one long, last, passionate kiss of goodbye.  
  
She didn't want him to let go.   
  
He let her go again, but still held her firmly. "I have to go now." He looked down at Chi Chi's teary eyes. "I love you Chi Chi. The world still needs you, so don't give up on like, okay? When the time comes, I'll come down and take you with me."  
  
"Then I will be waiting."  
  
"Till we meet again...Chi Chi." He then let go of her slim white hand and with a white light to envelope him, he disappeared. The rays of dawn touched their house, and to her still-out-stretched hand. Tears still poured down her face.   
  
"Mom?"  
  
She turned around to see her youngest son Goten, stand by the door, hair looking a lot like Goku's and still dopey-eyed as him. "Yes, Goten? What is it, dear?"  
  
"What did Dad say?"  
  
It then struck her that he caught the entire exchange between the couple. Goten decided to go stand beside her, tripping on his way-huge pajamas along the way. "He said that he loves us," she said, keeping the long story short. Then, with an armaround her Goku-look-alike son, they stood together and watched the sun come up.  
  
  
  
~*End of Book 2*~  
How did you like it? R&R and I'll be bringing in my final installment of this trilogy to fanfiction.net. it's in my website, if you're wondering why i got the story in so quickly. ^^ sayonara 


End file.
